the brother hood
by shotgunshells
Summary: a young boy grow up in small town gang but this gang is a group of assasins . he is a child protagy born to be the perfect killer the silent killer. trained by a difrent master sense he was born follow along as he battles to stay alive to the struggles


_**It was am dark stormy night when a dark figure emerged from the shadows he was a tall **_

_**built man,he wore a long black trench coat he had a long black x shaped amo belt that crosssed his back and four conselled weapons . He bent down and sniffed the ground then stood up again and said in a horse voice I've got you now demon. Then he mumbbled under his breath and vanished. He reapered a mile down the road ,he reached into his trench and pulled out a flask and instead of drinking it he said oblivion and all the lights went out. He then put the flask away**_

_**and said come out peacefully and their wont be any harm, I have come to deport you to hell. Then**_

_**out of the blue a fire ball shot towards the strange man and before it hit home he side stepped so fast**_

_**it look like he didnt even move at all .He laughed out loud and shouted I love this part! He jumped **_

_**at the creature and at the same time pulled out two revolvers and shot round after round at the creature**_

_**,but the creature jumped to the side and shot blue fire balls at him and with the same movement the **_

_**strange man spun in the air like a cork screw and fired two shots this time they hit home. The shots **_

_**bound the creatures wrists to the trunk of the tree and the strange dark man fired two more shots to his ankles.**_

_**He landed on the branch and walk to the to the creature he laughed and said that was fun I'll **_

_**bet I get a hefety prise on you my ugly little freind . He then bounde the creatures hands and feet and **_

_**dissaperd into the night.**_

_**That was two years ago when I quilifyed to be a bounty hunter like my old man. I am not an ordinary **_

_**bounty hunter Iam a bounty hunter for hell. Lucifer (who just so happens to be my old man)is the boss **_

_**of the intire opertaion called hell hound. I am the number one agent in the intire organization. That **_

_**demon I trapped turned out to be a test wich I aced my real mission is and will be worse. Although its **_

_**not who i am that matters its what I am. I am a demon from hell and a angel from heaven. My dad was a **_

_**deamon(luicifer)and my mom was an angel(arishma). So now I have powers like no other demon or **_

_**creature that walks this earth.I have unlimtless amount of poweres some I havent even discoverd **_

_**yet. My next mission will be even more dangerous I am told I have to go after the legion of doom. **_

_**he has killed over three hundred people including ten bounty hunters that is were my story will begine.**_

_**drake! come here son, I have your next mission and it aint going to be easy.**_

_**Who am I going after this time boss ?**_

_**What did I tell you? Call me dad, any way your mission is to bring back a demon named nephla. he is a rogue boutnty hunter. **_

_**He has killed three hundred people plus ten bounty hunters so bring him back dead or alive !**_

_**So what is the bounty on this guy? Papa, I need the money rent is due next week and i havent even finished the training yet so why send me? Is he that bad that no one else can take him? **_

_**The bounty is five thousand dollars and why you wont live in hell with me is beyound me but what training is going so well that I want to see you in action with some one worth your far no one can take him the ten bounty hunters were killed in less than a minute and your the best ive got !**_

_**Five thousand hell yea Il'l take him how long do i have to get ready? Am i realy the best you have or are**_

_**you just saying that becouse i dont like false encourgment and you know that. What is the news with momand her bounty hunters?**_

_**You have two days ill send you the information today at noon and yes you are the best but dont let it go **_

_**to your head that is the the way i almost died . Your mom is going to the center of the galaxy to take out a fugitive angel and she lost one of her best bounty hunters yesterday. They came across demolion my other son and she got away but her right hand bounty hunter died . She wounded him badly but he got away before she could finish.**_

_**That sucks well send her my regards and i will bring your demon back on a silver plater!**_

_**you can tell her yourself after you get back from the hunt she will be down for a visit so hurry up. oh and by the way you will be taking trey and lary along with you.**_

_**ok ill talk to her then but for now i am going home ill go over the reveiw later when they arrive. damn ok i will take them along but i am not a babysiter.**_

_**allright ill see you after the hunt good luck.**_

_**{begining of voice log} one,ok lets see the legion was last seen in jacksonvile Florida. so that was two weeks ago if my caculations are correct he should be in bfe(bum fuck egypt)Yulee since he is heading south. Think drak think,I am going to take a shot in the dark and try looking around the weasley rd area. He is probably trying to stay under the raidar so he will most likely be near the backroads,end of voice log one.**_

_**trey come in this is drak do you see anything?**_

_**No boss nothing here I have seen more action at a fat ass convention you sure hes's here?**_

_**trey of course I am sure now stay focussed anything could.....**_

_**This is larry everything is qiut out here wait theirs something moveing Ill check it guys alittle help,help me!!!! **_

_**Trey move your ass we have to get to larry now!**_

_**Larry Larry speak to me come on you can whip this!!**_

_**Trey its too late hes dead stay lert its stil watching us. It isnt nephelia the bite marks are of a warewolf it looks like their is a pack so stay alert.**_

_**Ill kill them for what they did to larry he was helpless didnt even stand a chance against the pack **_

_**what monsters!**_

_**No you cant kill them we have to bring in atleast one for trial on account of killing a bounty hunter. Plus you have to shoot larry in the head before he changes or else he will become one of them. once you shoot him we have to move on or we might get ambushed by the pack or worse.**_

_**I know hang on bang allright lets get moving before they return.**_

_**hang on I hear them were getting ambushed trey get ready you kill half and Ill kill half. Get ready and just as I spoke it the first warewolfe jumped me from behind as I herd trey shout in pain along with gun shots. So I pulled out my silver bullet gun and fired one round after the other. Until I ran out and still they were coming so I holsterd my gun and started tering the warewolves apart with my hands fighting them one on one two on one finally four on one and still I continued to pulverise them. When out of the blue one jumped in the air to try and take me from above but I was ready I caught I him in mid air and though him over me and at the same time snapped his neck . I then pulled out my revolver and shot at the reamiainging wolf and cought him at the wrist and ankles chaining him to a tree i ran over to trey were he was sitting bleeding from his back were a warewolf had sliced though his jacket and shirt. **_

_**Trey this wound is pretty deep i need to stich it up so get ready this may hurt.**_

_**Ok go ahead but be gentle and thanks for saving my ass if it was just me i would have toasted.**_

_**Its no problem ok all done now we need to get to a safe house for the night so follow me. When we face nephelia leave it up to me I dont want you to die fighting against something you cant beat ok.**_

_**You think you can take this guy on all by your self he is incredibly powerfull and you havent even found all your powers yet are you insane. **_

_**I am possitive i can beat him i may even find my powers so leave it up to me and that is an order is that clear?**_

_**Yes drake that is clear but if i see that you are about to be killed I will step in no matter what you say.**_

_**Ok but only then if a i cant defend myself and i am about to die like seconds away from death then you can jump in agreed?**_

_**Agreed. **_

_**{voice log two} larry is dead and trey almost got himself killed. we were ambushed by a pack of warewolfs were i learned three powers of mine 6th sense,super strength and super speed. i didnt tell trey because i wanted to tell him when i figured out all my powers not just three. ill tell him when i reach nine powers untill then i will keep it a secret. we had to stop for the night at a safe house we started bright and early the next morning. {end of voice log two}**_

_**Trey we wil start hunting at dawn and we will not stop until we find legion we have to find him or else we wont get payed. **_

_**Ok drake but how will we find him we dont even have a clue of were he is.**_

_**I know were he is I cant explain it but I saw it we need to hurry to the boat dock in yulee before he escapes and once we get close I want you to hide and dont come i am about to die understand?**_

_**Yes,I understand but how are you going to kill him how are you going to stand a chance when no one else could?**_

_**Because I am more than what they are and no I cant explain so dont ask. But were they failed I will succede i know i will no doubt about it.**_

_**we ran for an hour before we finally got to the boat ramp trey had allready hidden but it was too late he had already spotted me . the fight had already began and their was nothing i could do but fight.**_

_**so i walk up to him and said i am a bounty hunter come for your soul. and he answerd i am nephelia. he jumped at me and we rolled around fight neither of us getting the uper hand until he pulled out a conselled weapon and cut me on the arm before i jumped back and pulled out my sword and i charged and he charged at the same time our swords meat and a ring or blu sparks flew around us as the swords made an evil hiss. we fought and fought until he missed my charge so i took the the uper hand and stabbed him in the left arm. i slowed to deliver the final blow but he surprised me by charging cuting a gace thought my mail armor in to my chest. **_

_**i gained my ballance and charged again unaware that i was bleeding. he finaly got the best of me cut off my right arm disarmeing me as i sat unarmed he charged and right before he got to me trey jumped out and stoped his sword with his and they fought for a few seconds before the demon crossed over and swirled his blade cutiing off treys hand then in the same movment the sword impailed though his heart killing him instantly. the sight of my best freind dying set off a spark inside of me to my amazement my arm grew back and as i got up i started to change i grew 2 more feet making me eight feet tall my skin changes to purple, my teeth sharpend my nails became claws,my back opens up and wings come out and i grow horns. the nephelia just stares at me while my memory of my powers came back to me then i realize my full potential. before i could bask in my own changes he charges at me and i dodge like he was standing still and i cut his ear off with my claws. i jump and roll and in the same movement grab my sword and charge the demon to his surprise i doge all hiss blows with out my sword even meeting his finaly i bring my sword up and cut off his head not satisfied i grab my fallen friend and the head of the demon and fly towards the entrance to hell.**_

_**{voice log three} i now know my powers but at great loss i lost my best friend. my powers are seeing into the future,sixthsense,nightvision,superstrength,superspeed,telaportation,flyte,imortality,supersounic hearing,slowmotin vision,and regineration. {end of voice log three} **_

_**"father here is the head of the beast and the body of my fallen comrads. I lost my best friend for this money so lets see it. It better be five thousand. Plus an extra two thousand for the souls of the warewolf clan that killed larry. when is mom going to be here or is she not comeing again"?**_

_**"son i am vary sorry for your friends lifes but atleast they here as souls and you can go and visit them for an hour everyday. Yes I know the warewolfes bring it up to seven thousand. Your mom will be here and she has some bad news conserning some demon that got loose awhile back".  
"when will she be hear and what is taking her so long? she should have been hear before I got home. whats taking her"?**_

_**"she had to deal with god to try and get permission to come down hear to see us. God wont admit but he needs our help on something so he is probably stressing how important it is to say only the neccasary".**_

_**"so i should only stay to the basics of the mission she want me to do and stay away from any qustions about god right"? **_

_**right now she should be close wait she is already hear.**_

_**"who the hell do you think you are trying to keep me out you damn soldire demon. **_

_**well there she is drake isnt she something. in about three seconds a demon will be thoughn though the air over our heads. three,two ,one awwwww smash crash she will be here in a copple seconds after she kills half my workers damn women.**_

_**bang I dont know why you send workers to stop me from getting in lucifer. Lucifer, god says to get ready for the next mission so you better be ready. Hey son I didnt see you how are you? I would hope you are fine after your fight with nephelia witch I think was a bad idea to send you to begine with.**_

_**I am fine after nephelia and it was necasarry for me to go since no one else could do it. How are you and god doing? I heard he had a mission for me. Is it a good mission of is is it a fluke?**_

_**yes drake i am fine and god is fine and yes we have a mission for you but it isnt a fluke. you are going after demolion and trust me god wouldnt send you after him if you wernt ready for it. he says you will find someone who will fall for you the first time she sees you and visversa so get ready.**_

_**drake as my son i will not alowe you to go after him hes two strong for you and i will not have another son i forbid you to go after him.**_

_**Father how much do I get for this bounty becouse I am going after him and I will beat him becouse I have faith. I have faith that I will find love and I have faith that god is telling the truth and I will beat this guy so how much do I get?**_

_**You get one hundred million from me and one hundred million from god but if you think you can take him do it but if not dont. I dont want to lose you so dont die drake dont die. I dont want to see you in hell as nothing more than a soul. **_

_**I wont die dad and mom is it true love or will she run from me when I tell her who I am? Why now why does god give me love do I realy need to go though the heart ack of those other women just to get where I am?**_

_**Yes drake it is true love and she will love you for eternity becouse once you two get together she will live forever with your invisibility and regineration powers. She has a secret of her own but you have to tell her yours first so she will be more relaxed to tell you hers. Yes you did have to go though them women to get to were you are at. So that you will have more experince in the feild of romance and since you are doing this for god you can either live in heaven or hell or earth,your choice. You have gods blessing so go on and kill this monster for us and them I love you but I have to go so make us proud.**_

_**so i spent the rest of the day looking for the happyness that i need and thining of the way ill act and hopeing that i dont screw it up. i took the subway goeing to the store when i first saw her she was beautiful. she had long skinny legs,brouwn hair**_

_**she got off as i got on i couldnt keep my eys off her so i took action i jumped off the sub right before the doors closed. i walked torwards her as she turned around i turned behind a pillar i didnt have the nerve to apporch her so i watched her and followed to learn more about her.**_

_**i walked behind her for about a mile before she stoped and sat on a bench for an underground bus. she waited there for an hour when a pack of demons surounded her and atacked her trying their hardest too rape her i had to do something. i jumped out attacked them i fought them for atleast a full minute before they ran off. she just sat their looking at me for the longest time i lendened my hand to her she looked at it and finaly said who are you? i**_

_**my name is drake and your welcome it looked like you needed the help ill just be going. **_

_**she said wait please let me thank you for helping me let me take you out of for dinner. **_

_**Like a date?**_

_**Well yes I gues like a date yes unless you dont want to?**_

_**No I want to Ill take you out wendsday at six in the afternoon if thats ok?**_

_**Yes of course Ill meet you in the lobby at the hotel I stay at oh and my name is meagan dickey. Please dont be late,ok.**_

_**I wont and it will be a night to remember trust me.**_

_**Ok Ill see you then meagan.**_

_**Allright bye.**_

_**wendsday night**_

_**Ding dong, Hey you ready? I have the limosine waiting outside. Were going to The Riverside Resturant if that is okay with you. **_

_**No I am not ready yet Ill just be a few more minutes sorry. That is fine with me I love sea food. You got a limosine why?**_

_**Take all the time you need I am in no rush. The limo was not really a hassell I have an uncle who owns a limo bussness so it was free. Plus this date diserves something special for a special woman. **_

_**I am comeing down so close your eyes I dont want you to see me yet ok. That was sweet of you to say I am not that special though.**_

_**Yes of course Ill close my eyes and I dont think you are that special I know you are.**_

_**Ok you can open your eyes now and dont laugh.**_

_**Wow you look great.**_

_**Well thank you you want to go now?**_

_**Sure the limoe is out front.**_

_**This limo is awsome and this has to be the best limo I have ever been in how much did it cost I hope it wasnt to much?**_

_**Nothing is to expencive for you.**_

_**After I said that she just looked into my eyes and I into hers then I leaned into give her a kiss and to my surprise she leaned into mine and we made out for the intire ride to the resturant.**_

_**We finely got to the resturant and the limo driver opened the door and she almost feel out of the limo but I couaght her. We ate in silence for a long time until I payed the check and we left for the long walk home. i broke the silence and said if i made you uncomfortable than i am sorry and ill call the limo driver to come and get us.**_

_**No you didnt make me feel uncomfortable i just am debating on somethings like should I allow you to do what you want to do the only reason you went out with me.**_

_**Wait on second what are you talking about why are you even doing this?**_

_**The only reason you went out with me is for sex and I know it.**_

_**No I didnt and I cant beleive you even start to think like that. I am nopt like those other people ill prove it I want us to be completly truthfull with each other so Ill tell you something I have never told anyone. I am a half demon half angel my dad is lucifer and my mom is gabreil so what do you think about that? **_

_**I have a surprise for you I am an angel pure angel and I thought you were just evil I am sorry I didnt even feel the good in you until now. While were telling the truth wy dont you tell me what you do I am a bounty hunter and you? **_

_**i am a bounty hunter too but for hell and lucifer is my boss.i cant beleive we have the same job just difrent bosses. **_

_**just when we were going to kiss ten warwolfes jumped out,ten vampires and ten zombies we were out numberd obviously but she had my back and i had hers we fought one after the other until the intire feild was coverd in monsters and blood. i turned to her and said you do fight good for an angel. **_

_**you to for a suicide angel mr drake. after that we walked home hand in hand kissing every chance we got. **_

_**well meagen this is it i would stay longer but i have to go back to hell to report to my dad so i will see u tommorow right or atleast somtime this week right ?**_

_**oh well ok i was hopeing thaqt we could well to be honest i was hopeing we could have sex but if u have to go then you have to go.**_

_**wait what you actualy wanted to have sex with me but i am a a demon why would u want to do that with me but sadly i cant i have to go or else well fuck it just as i said that i lept at her and to my surprise she cought me we slammed into the door and we struggled to open the door finnaly she walked in with me in her arms she fell to the ground were we kissed and scrathded each other all down eachothers backs and we kises and roilled around the floor struggling to undo eachthers cloths finnaly she said i maniged to get her bra off along with her thong she lifted me off the ground and went down on me after a few minutes shye came back up and said bedroom now so i folloed her to the room were i pushed her onto the bed and i foced her legs up as i continued tofuck her she moaned as i pulled it out and said i cant do this i dont have a condom and she said fuck it just fuck me so i did i stuck it back in and continued for alomost two hours before she said stop that is enough i cnat take it anymore please stop i said wait wait for it i am alomost there just then i transformed into my demonic form and i moan and thusted so deep that i coukldnt see my balls she screams enough i cant take it so i fall down beside her as she says that was the most awsome experience of my life by the way i was a virgin so we are going to go out to celabrate my indisinsy tomorow after work if that is okay with you.**_

_**of cousre it ok with me how about we go to the bar on highway 17 the tavern in yulee. unfortanitly i have to go i am in so much trouble with my father for being late i am sorry but i have to go.**_

_**please i need you here with me tonight i need someone beside me tonight so i can hold you.**_

_**ok but my father is going to punish me when i go to check in early tommorow morning so yes i will stay if you need me that much .**_

_**thank you so much drake she grabed my hand and pulled me back into bed and we held each other until morning.**_

_**i got up before she did i lfet her a note letting her know that i will see her tonight and that i had to go to my fathers.**_

_**father i am back and i am sorry for not showing up for my reveiw but i got cought up in somthing.**_

_**drak i am so mad at you why the fuck didnt you show up and what the fuck were you doing?**_

_**it is none of your bussness what i was doing and i allready told you i am sorry for not showing up.**_

_**well as your punishment i am sending nipha and edgar with you to make sure you bring back that demon.**_

_**fuck i have to take those anoying bastards with me damn it allright but they better not get in my way or they will die.**_

_**that is fine but they will go with you egar nipha come her now drake is getting ready to leave again.**_

_**we are ready to go explained edgar.**_

_**ok then lets head out i said.**_

_**later that night **_

_**ok listen you two and listen good i want you two to go noarth east and wait for me at the old fort tree the boat ramp in yulee no qustions just do as i say do i make myself clear i shouted!**_

_**yes sir they both grumbeled at the same time.**_

_**later the night **_

_**ding dong who is it qustioned meagan?**_

_**its's me drake let me in the limo is waiting for us.**_

_**oh ok hang on i will get my coat.**_

_**just as she walks out of the house i pick her up and give her a giant kiss ok are you ready to go?**_

_**yes i am ready to go i need to talk to you in the limo ok.**_

_**yes of course after you darling .**_

_**thank you baby dirver take us to the highway 17 tavern ok baby what did you need to talk to me about?**_

_**i know that i have only known you for a week but i have to tell you something and i hope that it wont scare you away but i feel like i have known you all my life.**_

_**wait before you say anything i want you to know that i love you baby i truly love you. **_

_**well that is what i was going to say.**_

_**ok drake we aare here thanks jives.**_

_**do you want a beer sweete?**_

_**no i will have a jack daniels.**_

_**later that night **_

_**the limo is over here baby not over there just hold onto to me......**_

_**hey you, do you want a beer or maybe i can take that lady of your hands the old fat drunk stammers.**_

_**no i dont want a beer and you need to shut up before i make you shut up.**_

_**you and what army i have 12 of my bouncer buddys against you get him guys.**_

_**the first one charged at me as i doged him i nailed him in the stomach with my knee and albowed him in the back he fell down to the ground just as 11 bouncers came at me i doged them all fighting them off when out of the blue the 12 one hits me over the back of the head with a jackdaniels bottle. i fell to the ground just as i hit the ground they started kicking me and hitting my head with beer bottles. then out of the blue meagen comes out of the car and hit the biggest one and he nails her in the head seending her to the ground. seeing her lbeing hit like that sparked something inside of me and instead of forcing it down i force it out and a giant ectoplasmic force shoots out around me and sends all the bouncers flying. i get up and run over to meagen and help her up i dont even wait to see if i was being followed or not i just telaported to her house. i set her down on the bed by this time all my wounds have healed but hers is still ther so i stich her up and lay her on the bed i gues that i must have used to much of my energy to fast of somthing becouse i passed out.**_

_**i came to as some one was rubbing a cold wet cloth on my head i grabed the arm of the person as i opened my eyes.**_

_**its ok honey i have you you saved my life last night. how did you do that the energy blast i mean i have never seen anything like that before lastnight. you have better rest beofre you go after demolion if you dont you might just die.**_

_**thanks for the wet rag and i dont realy know how i did that it just came to me oh shit i have to go now my comrads they are in truouble i can feel it. i cant rest i have to go now .**_

_**ok if you have to go then you have to go but be carefull and come back to me so that i know that you are ok.**_

_**yes i will come back to you in one peice trust em baby i will be fine.**_

_**ok well ill see you later and i love you and i trust you so i will see you later baby.**_

_**i ran out the door and ran as fast as i could the intire way i was thinking of how much trouble i will be in for letting them die. i knew they were dead becouse i could feel there pain as they were killed. after what felt like hours of running i found them dead on the ground dead just as i thought just as i knew it .**_

_**i walked over to them and kneelt down to axamine their bodys and to my surprise they had no bite marks but their throats had been cut open with a sword and their intestest were haning out of their bodys. just as i was boundering the possibilitys of what could have done this to them my 6th sense went off just in time i fell to the ground just as two arrows flew over my head. i rolled jujmped into the nearest tree and extended my mind to find the source of the arrows. before i could find the source 4 more arrows came out of nowere i jumped to the top branch just as they hit the tree limb i was just on. **_

_**i decided to try somthing i dug deep withen my mind and and pulled out a forcefeild the coverd my intire body.i then extended my mind again to find the sorce of the arrows. the next thing i knew i had found him he was heading straight for me from the north i let down my force feild and extended my mind and got my gurad up.**_

_**just as i did that he laneded right below my tree and looked up and said "i know you are up there come down bounty hunter so i can kill you along with your companions". i jumped down with my sword in my hand and said "bring it on you bastard". **_

_**well you are braver than your compaions i hope i can atleast get a fight out of you i am jt i am demolions right hand man to get to him you have to go though me.**_

_**with pleasure i jumped at him and swung my sword at his hip he doged and jukmped at me swing his blade like a mad man i doged paired and doged some more but in the end of his attack i parrrid his swing but it knowcked me off gurad he must have see n it becouse he took advantage of the opitunity and cut open my chest with on leap. he turned around just in time to see my wound heal he luned at me again this time i was ready i had studyed his attacks and lost my ballance on purpose just so i could see his atack paterns just as he swung and charged i side stped and swirled cutting off his arm in the prosess i heard him scream as his arm fell to the ground. i turned back around to see him gathering strength to telaport i ran over to him and grabbed his wrist just before he could tellaport when i grabbed his arm i screwed up his telapotaion pattern and he got stuck with me . he then fell to the ground to week to even stand i then bound his wrists and feet and picked him up marine style and i herd him say how did you do that what are you who are you? i said nothing as i gathered my fallen freinds and telaported back to my fathers house. **_


End file.
